


Welcome to the Tea Party

by the1Dcupquake



Series: The Tea Party of Life [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1Dcupquake/pseuds/the1Dcupquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alice confides in Tarrant that she is ready to give herself to him, will he comply to her wishes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based off of the song 'Tea Party' by Kerli. Enjoy! :)

It was midnight at Marmoreal. Everyone in the castle was asleep. Well, everyone except for one certain couple. Alice Kingsleigh had decided to stay in Underland the day she slayed the Jabberwocky. She had become fond of her new friends, especially Tarrant Hightopp, aka The Mad Hatter. They soon became quite attached to each other after 1 year, and now, at 2 years, they were already extremely passionate lovers who couldn't seem to get enough of each other.   
Now, they were on the large bed in Alice's bedchamber, entangled in the silk sheets; Tarrant's shirt was off, and he was wearing nothing but his pants. Alice was lying on her back, Tarrant on top of her, her legs wrapped around his waist, and they were kissing feverishly, running their hands through each other's hair; Tarrant was soon kissing Alice's neck, nipping at her sweet spot. After a couple of minutes, Alice suddenly stopped Tarrant. "Alice, what is wrong. Are you alright?" Alice had a fiery blush on her cheeks, and a fire deep inside the pit of her very being that she couldn't control. She knew what she wanted to do that night. "I want to be yours tonight, Tarrant. All yours. I want you take me as I am." Tarrant had a look of concern on his face. "Are you sure, Alice? I don't want to hurt you." "Yes, I'm sure." With that being said, Alice stood up, and slipped the satin nightgown off of her body. Tarrant marveled at how gorgeously formed this young woman was. Her light blond hair flowed down past her shoulders, her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, and her breasts were round, not too large, not too small, and he could see that her nipples were hardened. To her, she probably thought she looked average, but to him, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She laid down on the bed back into her former position, and now it was Tarrant's turn to get up. He quickly took off his pants, and his erection sprang up. Alice stared at his member, marveling at the size. He climbed on top of her and kissed her gently. "My love, if it hurts too much, just tell me, and I shall stop." Alice nodded. Tarrant got into position, lining himself up with Alice's entrance. He started moving forward, his tip pressing against her. Alice gasped. She bit her lip to keep from moaning. "Are you ready, my love?" Alice nodded, closing her eyes. Tarrant slowly pushed forward, and slid into her. Alice yelped slightly. The pain was sharp at first, but then it gradually lessened, so it wasn't too bad. Tarrant, who was then all the way in, went stiff. "Are you alright? We can stop if you want." "No," Alice replied, adamant to continue, " I want to do this." Complying with her wishes, Tarrant started slowly thrusting. Alice gasped, as the pain slowly turned into pleasure. "F-faster, Tarrant. Deeper, harder. Please." She was practically begging, and he obeyed. He went much faster than he had been going when they first started, and he went even deeper inside her, if that was even possible. Alice soon wrapped her legs around his waist, and cried out, as it felt so good. It felt so good it couldn't even be real. Tarrant was feeling the exact same euphoria that Alice was feeling. It was if their bodies had become one, with their hearts racing, blood pumping wildly. Finally, as if reading Alice's thoughts, Tarrant could not take it any longer. He started pumping as hard as he could. Alice opened her eyes, but as soon as she did, they rolled back into her skull. Alice clutched at Tarrant's back wildly, shrilly moaning and screaming from the feeling this man was giving her. Soon, the time had come. They were both about to reach their climax. Tarrant pushed all the way into Alice, finishing tremendously, spilling all his seed into her. She could feel his seed fill her, it's warmth shot through her body. After a few seconds, Tarrant collapsed. He turned over and pulled Alice into him. She felt like a limp ragdoll in his arms. So that was what sex was. No, they had not just had sex, she decided. They had made love. They had made love like two lovers should. Their bond was even greater now. Now they knew they would be together. They were soulmates now. Mates for life. As Alice thought about this, she fell into a deep sleep in Tarrant's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was too short. I was really tired when I wrote this. So, yeah. Let me know what you think of it! :)


End file.
